


Fanfiction Updates & Media Fun

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Miraculous Ladybug, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Just some important notes about the works you come to love from me. Don't worry, they're nothing bad. This also contains the media usages in my fics from songs to movies to games, etc. So PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE DIVING INTO ANYTHING, SOME THINGS WILL CHANGE AS WE GO ALONG.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, as the title says I have some important updates regarding my fics; and as the summary says they're nothing bad. So don't worry, this isn't going to be me announcing that something is going to be deleted. I assure you, everything is staying right where they are.

Update 1 (Mistakes): Going through my work, I've noticed I've made quite a few mistakes over the course of time but never really thought much about it until someone (usually a good friend or another reader) brings it up and I have to explain in the comments. This is bad. So, as I continue to update, I'm also going to be going back and polishing existing chapters of other works. Now aside from missed information, I've also failed to describe certain characters or certain settings; this is also bad for those who wanted to make me fanart of my world. So like before where I'm going to polish up and add in the missed information pertaining to the plot, I am also going to go back and give descriptions of the rest of the characters and their settings (Specifically; Tori, Lorelei, Jasper, and all of Collinswood's classrooms)

Update 2 (prompts & Future Works): Okay, I've joined a writing prompt thing but as you can tell, I haven't really done much with that. I'll still be doing prompts, but it will be on my own time. So sit back, relax, and keep your eyes peeled for that. As well as future works, I do have a lineup in place - not in any order, So you can see more Miraculous Ladybug content (I do have some more crossover ships for her because I'm a salty panda), more Yu-Gi-Oh! content (I have a horror themed one? I'm not sure what it is) and maybe even more fandoms that aren't listed. Media references will never stop as I am a nerd and want to slowly drag every single one of you into my world >:3

Update 3 (Collinswood): So where do we go from Year 1? Well, that's simple! You tack on three more years of Collinswood! Yes, even though Miraculous Collinswood is nearly over, my team and I have planned for this to be a series. Now here's where you absolutely need to pay attention: Before the rest of season 3 had aired, I had no prior knowledge to the events that followed hence why in Year 1 there wasn't much for me to work with in regards of akumas. Year 2 will have some of the canon akuma attacks from the season (just minus a lying maggot named Lie-la). Of course, due to the events of Chat Blanc I will NOT be doing that episode nor Felix as well...we already introduced those two. Not to mention, during our extensive planning we already have plans for Gabriel Agreste in Year 2 and beyond, so please refrain from commenting like "Why is Gabriel acting so nice here! What's going on!" because the answer will be same: We already had plans before the events of Chat Blanc even aired when we learned how much of a penis this bastard actually is. Also, Miracle Queen and anything Chloe causes will _NOT_ happen. I already worked my ass to give her a redemption arc, something we all know a certain creator just threw out of the window (not giving names, I don't name drop) so be aware of that. If a season 3 episode has a deep plot in it and it goes against everything that happened? Then guess what, my team and I will rework it so that it fits with the Collinswood Universe. On the topic of Collinswood; we are actually planning to make this an original series someday :D so hopefully we can get that going. And a little funfact: You can copyright your shopping list, your work, that poem you wrote for your 10th grade english assignment, but the one thing you CAN NOT copyright is the title of your work. Now why am I saying this? Because, Miraculous Collinswood, is open for anyone to do their own interpretations of. So if you want to do a one-shot salt fic or your own spin, go for it! (just be sure to tag me, I want to read what you guys have wrote)

Final Update (The Unknown): So what's going to happen from here on out? That's actually a good question. While I've been able to update frequently this year, I also need my team for when we do certain projects. But even without them, fics will still be written. That's something I'm never going to stop doing, I see this as figuring out what I want in my own works outside of fanfiction and this is a great way to practice; I can find my mistakes and fix them. I'll still be crocheting to untangle my mind so I can have a scene down. As for future works, we're still figuring a lot of things out even if it's not a retelling, a crossover, or whatever. We'll still plan and talk things over. I can't say for certain what the next lineup will be nor can I say what we're planning to give you a taste but what I can do is assure you that Tori will still be around for you to read and watch as he goes on adventures, Lorelei will still be molded until she's to my liking, and so on. So technically, you'll get returning faces and new faces!

So with having all of this said, I want to thank you all for leaving kudos, for bookmarking the fics, and for leaving comments behind. You guys are the real heroes of AO3. So I thank you once again, and I hope I continue to please you with everything that is happening so far

-FeliciaBell 


	2. Update 2

Hey Everyone, it's me again here to bring some updates to the line up: Regarding things that I may have touched on in the past update and recent events  
  
Ladybug Salt Fics: Okay, it's been quite some time since the events of Chameleon, Ladybug, and Miracle Queen. Because we are now out of the storm; salt will most likely revolve around Caline Bustier and Gabriel Agreste. Now, unfortunately - Collinswood Year 2-4 have a solid plan laid out while Year 1 was in the process so...Gabriel Salt will _**NOT**_ be happening in Collinswood. As for Lila, from here on (until a certain Thomas pisses us off) any fics regarding Lila is going to be where she isn't a total...yeah. So Lila sugar will be a thing. Alya, while I still don't like her because she reminds me of the dolts I went to school with, I will be backing off on her too, so our pantry is like this: Lila Sugar, Alya Bitter-sweet chocolate, Caline and Gabriel salt. So! From here on, we're going easy on the two.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Another Story: Okay, so here's a fun one. See, I've made the plan of using my cards and decks for this fic when it comes to Lorelei, Jasper, and some surprise characters. And at this point; Everything is canon. Look...this is the same series that starred everyone in a version of the Rose War, Synchro Summoning is canon in Duel Monsters verse (Duel Links), Pyramid of Light, and of course in Dark Side of Dimensions where we have an EIGHTH MILLENNIUM ITEM and Shadi being...Shadi. Seriously at this point; everything is canon. We're tired duelists trying to keep up with this thing called 'Continuity'. This is something you have to roll with.  
  
Revisions: So, as I mentioned in a previous update; I'm not happy with how rushed everything is. I'm still going to go back and redo a chapterand make it longer, add in details, etc. Again, this is all on my time so you will have to wait patiently for me

Future works: Right now, you've noticed there's a Yu-Gi-Oh! E fic and another one will be coming out. I joined the Yu-Gi-Oh! Big Bang 2020 and my partner in crime and I are working our butts off to get our Big Bang project perfect. I found the missing element so I will be starting soon. Collinswood Year 1 is almost done, as I write this I am on our final chapter. [Then Extras will come up as we go along, those will be randomized]

Thank you again for staying with me, you guys are amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I'll be adding the media stuff to this as well; Miraculous Media will be deleted just so I can put everything together in one place.

Songs from Ladybug fanfictions

Miraculous Tales of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hooded Assassin

  1. Stoneheart Round 2: Here I am: Bryan Adams & Everything I do, I do it for You: Bryan Adams (Tori was offering lines to used in a love song for Mylene)
  2. Bubbler: Tik Tok: Ke$ha ("The Party don't stop til I walk in" Assassin says this line to the Bubbler)
  3. Mr. Pigeon: Gagnam Style: PSY ("Oppa Neko Style" is what Assassin says to Ladybug to make her face palm) (Come on people, Chat Noir did the freakin dance in this episode, what else was I suppose to do?)
  4. Reflekta: Carpe Noctem: Tanz der Vampire (Asassin uses this song to hypnotize Reflketa)
  5. Pharaoh: Ralsei's Lullaby: Deltarune Fan song (Assassin performs this to put Paris in a peaceful slumber for tonight) & Princess of Egypt: E-Type (This is what is used to distract the Akuma for Ladybug)
  6. Date Night: I Love You More: Article One (Luka dedicated that song for Tori. Tori's heart went Doki Doki that night)
  7. Dark Blade: Dark Horse: Katy Perry (Assassin uses this to stall Dark Blade. Chat finishes the line and destroys the sword)
  8. Lady Wifi: Camera Shy: School Boy Humor (Assassin's song to Alya while she was akumatized)



  
Let Me be Your Wings

Let Me be Your Wings: Thumbelina (Used as a title for the Jack Frost/Marinette Fic)

Vampire Heart

Vampire Heart: H.I.M (Title of this work)

Miraculous Collinswood

"Be Smart About This" Bailamos: Enrique Iglesias  
A Helping Hand Chapel of Love: Dixie Cups  
Chat Blanc Vampire Heart: H.I.M; In Joy and Sorrow: H.I.M; Hall om Mig: Nanne Gronvall; Vera Lee: ICP  
Surprises and Sparring: Stalemate: Death Note the Musical  
Musical Discussions: Because the Night: Cascada  
A Stormy Confrontation: Flesh: Simon Curtis  
Akuma Musical: Call Me Master: Blood on the Dance Floor & There's Always a Tomorrow: Dracula the Musical  
Dreamy Musical: Dream Eating Monochrome Baku: Len Kagamine  
Halloween Night pt.1 (The Musical): Thriller: Michael Jackson; Trick and Treat: Rin and Len Kagamine; Wytches Brew: Omnia; Vampire Club: Voltaire; There's Always a Tomorrow: Dracula the Musical  
Rena Rouge's Downfall: Agony is My Name: Rhapsody  
Confessions in the House of Dracul: Requiem: Death Note the Musical


End file.
